mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Нои/Галерея
Первый сезон Отличительные знаки Cheerilee class S1E12.png Cheerilee's class S1E12.png Diamond Tiara doesn't like S1E12.png Twist Dawwwing S1E12.png Apple Bloom drops note S1E12.png Whole Class Knows S1E12.png Cute ceanera guests S01E12.png Dinky Doo with dolphin cutie mark S1E12.png Fillies dancing S01E12.png Twi and Applejack Punch S1E12.png Второй сезон Нулевой урок Twilight Sparkle Magic kindergarten S2E3.png Filly Girls Skip Rope S2E3.png Затмение Луны Pinkie Pie chicken costume cluck Facebook preview S2E04.png Spike calming down S2E4.png Trick-or-treaters S2E04.png Spike holding the candy bowl S2E4.png Pipsqueak going through S2E04.png Pipsqueak Facebook preview S2E04.png Pipsqueak Pirate 1 S2E4.png Pipsqueak Pirate 2 S2E4.png Pipsqueak Pirate 3 S2E4.png Pipsqueak falling to ground S2E04.png Pipsqueak 'Ever!' S2E04.png Spike following Twilight S2E4.png Granny Smith follows the fillies S2E04.png Nightmare Moon vision 2 S2E4.png Nightmare Moon Vision 5 S2E4.png Pinkie Pie and foals quickly donating S2E4.png Pinkie Pie scared S2E4.png VeryScaredIndeed S02E04.png Fillies standing in fear S2E4.png Ponyville Scared S2E4.png Ponyville Upset S2E4.png Spike, Twilight, and Noi ducking S2E04.png Pinkie Pie and foals backing up S2E04.png Pinkie Pie and foals running away S2E04.png Pipsqueak 'would be my very last' S2E04.png Zecora 'don't you fret' S2E04.png Mayor talking S2E04.png Applejack 'sounds like fun' S2E04.png Foals in the wind S2E04.png Luna looking at foals S2E04.png Ponies offering candies for Princess Luna S02E04.png Настоящие сёстры Applejack, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle watching pigs S2E05.png Sisters Walk S2E5.png Sisters Line 1 S2E5.png Sisters Line 2 S2E5.png Ponies running S2E05.png Golden Harvest Jump S2E5.png Golden Harvest S02E05.png Загадочная лихорадка Apple Bloom shows off her new talent S2E06.png Apple Bloom has the hoop in her tail S2E06.png Hoop bouncing past Apple Bloom S2E06.png Tiara and Spoon 7 S2E6.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon falling down S2E06.png Apple Bloom noticing another cutie mark S2E06.png Apple Bloom spinning the hoop 2 S2E06.png Silver Spoon 1 S2E6.png Class Stare S2E06.png Таинственный защитник Rainbow Dash Fan Club S2E08.png Noi excited S02E08.png Rainbow Dash Appearing Before Fans S2E08.png Rainbow Dash and her ghost writer S2E08.png Ponies surprised at Pinkie's exit S02E08.png Rainbow Dash guts to perform S2E8.png The ponies are admiring Rainbow Dash S2E08.png Rainbow Dash with Noi S2E8.png Ponies waiting for an autograph S02E08.png Ponies gasp at the scream S02E08.png Rainbow Dash yeah yeah S2E8.png Noi gets an autograph S02E08.png День сердец и копыт Cheerilee asking the class S2E17.png Настоящий друг Pinkie Pie Smile Song -it doesn't matter now- S2E18.png Pinkie Pie Smile Song -howdy!- S2E18.png I'll make you smile! S2E18.png Smile Song -just what Pinkie's here to do- S2E18.png Pinkie Pie sliding with Noi and Bloo S2E18.png Pinkie Pie sad fillies cart Big Mac S2E18.png Pinkie Pie sad fillies in cart S2E18.png Watching Pinkie Pie in cart S2E18.png Секреты и тайны Понивилля Fillies Reading S02E23.png Diamond Tiara looking out through the window S2E23.png Foals reading newspaper S2E23.png Третий сезон Загадочное волшебное лекарство Twilight Sparkle trotting alongside her friends 2.png Princess Twilight Sparkle singing S3E13.png Четвёртый сезон Полет к финишу Students leaving the schoolhouse S4E05.png Fillies and colts leaving schoolhouse S4E05.png Гордость Пинки Pinkie Pie enters the marketplace S4E12.png Pinkie Pie with a paintbrush S4E12.png Cheese kicks a box S4E12.png Cheese presents a hippo S4E12.png Foal riding a hippo S4E12.png Ponies looking at Pinkie S4E12.png Large balloon shaped like Rainbow Dash S4E12.png Rainbow hitting the pinata S4E12.png Будь проще! Other ponies shh Pinkie S4E13.png Pinkie Pie inhaling S4E13.png Twilight 'Do you know what you're gonna do' S4E13.png A small-scale model of Ponyville S4E13.png Rarity talking to fillies S4E13.png Rarity and Apple Bloom -that just ain't so- S4E13.png Fillies looking shocked S4E13.png Apple Bloom in muddy hat and galoshes S4E13.png Rarity -make yourselves look just like that- S4E13.png Время с Искоркой Foals walking S4E15.png Foals gathering around Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon S4E15.png Foals cheering S4E15.png Foals disappointed S4E15.png Diamond Tiara -I did not wish to disappoint you all- S4E15.png Diamond Tiara points at her butler, Randolph S4E15.png Silver Spoon -That was amazing- S4E15.png A tree forms S4E15.png Crowd of foals walking towards the CMC S4E15.png Foals gathering around CMC S4E15.png Pipsqueak -We love you, Cutie Mark Crusaders!- S4E15.png CMC looking at the crowd of foals S4E15.png Diamond Tiara -as an unruly mob simply won't do- S4E15.png Line of ponies S4E15.png The line of foals S4E15.png Foals behind the window looking at Twilight S4E15.png Twilight eating while foals behind windows look at her S4E15.png Foals looking at Twilight and taking pictures S4E15.png Foals staring at Twilight S4E15.png Foals staring S4E15.png Foals super-excited S4E15.png Foals surrounding Twilight S4E15.png Twilight uncomfortable S4E15.png Twilight with Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon S4E15.png Pipsqueak -me first!- S4E15.png Silver Spoon pushing Pipsqueak out of the shot S4E15.png Foals walking up to the CMC S4E15.png Foals pushing at the gate S4E15.png CMC attempt to explain S4E15.png Twilight with crowd of Ponyville foals S4E15.png Foals cheering for Princess Twilight S4E15.png Twilight, Diamond Tiara, and Silver Spoon watching S4E15.png В плену у вдохновения Pinkie jumps onto high striker S4E23.png Пятый сезон Карта знаков отличия. Часть 1 Village's two rows of houses S5E1.png Tan stallion -Welcome- S5E1.png Pink mare -Welcome- S5E1.png Карта знаков отличия. Часть 2 Equality village celebrating S5E2.png Our Town in celebration S5E2.png Mane Six join in the celebration S5E2.png Рарити идёт по следу! Rarity and other ponies watch the aerial display S5E15.png Братский фестиваль Ponies at the Sisterhooves Social S5E17.png Sister teams line up for the race S5E17.png Four sister teams lined up for the race S5E17.png Rainbow and Scootaloo ready to race S5E17.png Five sister teams ready to race S5E17.png Sister teams take off from starting line S5E17.png Orchard Blossom approaches the mud puddle S5E17.png Apple Bloom and Orchard Blossom take the lead S5E17.png Apple Bloom -I'm goin' as fast as I can!- S5E17.png Rainbow and Scootaloo jumping hurdles S5E17.png Other competitors looking behind S5E17.png В поисках утраченного знака Crusaders tell other students to vote for Pip S5E18.png Ruby Pinch and Noi fall out of the merry-go-round S5E18.png Diamond -I can do more- S5E18.png Diamond Tiara shows Noi a bookbag S5E18.png Diamond Tiara doesn't give Noi a bookbag S5E18.png Pipsqueak and CMC walks past students S5E18.png Students awaiting election results S5E18.png Other students cheering for Pipsqueak's win S5E18.png Pipsqueak thanking the CMC S5E18.png Sweetie Belle -Campaign manager cutie marks!- S5E18.png A big -What-!- from Diamond Tiara heard and shakes the ground S5E18.png Diamond singing on a bridge S5E18.png Diamond looking at Cherry Fizzy and Noi S5E18.png Diamond looking at her reflection in the water S5E18.png Шестой сезон The Gift of the Maud Pie Rarity --that party cannon is your everything!-- S6E3.png Rarity --you absolutely love that cannon!-- S6E3.png Rarity --something that means so much to you-- S6E3.png Pinkie Pie --going to be so excited-- S6E3.png Pinkie Pie --can't wait to see the look on her face-- S6E3.png Pinkie Pie eagerly anticipating Maud's reaction S6E3.png Maud Pie --the camera loves Boulder-- S6E3.png Newbie Dash Cotton candy pony exhausted S6E7.png A Hearth's Warming Tail Snowfall looks below a crowd of ponies S06E08.png Snowfall sings --no more little games-- S06E08.png Snowfall sings --for you to play-- S06E08.png en:Noi/Gallery Категория:Галереи персонажей